


咬

by Ronin3Tree



Category: Chiname, CountryHumans
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin3Tree/pseuds/Ronin3Tree
Relationships: China/America(Countryhumans)
Kudos: 11





	咬

当自己被背后如鹰隼般凶狠的男人一次次贯穿时，美国不禁后悔自己干嘛要作死地咬下那一口。  
这引起了对方的怒火，让他粗暴地撕开了自己的衣物。被炽热的欲望一下子狠狠进入的时候，美国发出了一声惨叫。当他想受伤地蜷缩起身子的时候，却被中国一把捉住手腕摁在了床板上，随后是毫不留情的动作。  
柔软仓促地应对着硬挺，美国挣扎着扯过枕头想捂住嘴巴，却被中国一巴掌打到地下。中国的眸子带上一层浅浅的红色：“给我，老实挨艹。”美国害怕得打了一个寒战，于是认命似的摊开了身体，任由对方摆弄了。  
中国每次都顶得特别深，特别用力，似乎有一种不把他顶穿就不罢休的架势。美国毫无脸面地呻吟着，抓挠着床单。  
中国用受伤的手指划着美国的身体：“我们有句古话…‘以眼还眼……’ ”，美国打了个哆嗦，中国满意地扬起嘴角，“ ‘以牙还牙。’ ”他俯身咬在美国的肩膀上，没有美国想象中刺破皮肤的疼痛，只是种被压迫吮吸的感觉。中国耐心地咬着，从肩部慢慢向下，移动到胳膊，下移至胸部，再流连于腰间，随后是修长的双腿，最后还有翘挺的臀部……当中国结束不久以后，美国便意识到自己的身体逐渐在被一个又一个粉中透紫的咬痕覆盖。  
看着美国一脸羞耻的样子，中国挑了挑眉：“还没有结束哦～”  
粗暴地将欲望塞进美国的嘴里，中国掐住他的脖子：“给我好好吸，要是敢咬下去……我就掐死你。”被操得浑浑噩噩的美国，微微点头后可怜巴巴地趴伏在中国的胯间。美国慢慢吮吸着口中粗大的欲望，同时，从他被肏开的后穴里缓缓溢出中国射进去的白浊，沿着他被咬满印记的大腿根缓缓滑落。  
他含糊不清地发出喘息声，努力地吞吐着口中的性器，取悦讨好还处于愠怒中的中国。中国眯起眼睛，欣赏着美国失神的样子。尽量把整根欲望吞进嘴里，美国的咽喉几乎要被顶得呕吐，他强忍住胃部的翻滚，用舌头舔舐过柱身，舌尖拨撩着马眼。『只要让中国快点射出来就结束了……』如此安慰着自己，美国埋头用力吮吸舔弄着中国的欲望，甚至连囊袋都照顾了一遍。中国满意地眯起眼睛，然后伸手按住美国的头，突然地开始挺胯。美国发出惊慌的呜咽声，唾液溢出他的嘴角，他一时有些眼冒金星。在被用力捅进喉咙十几下后，中国的欲望颤抖了一下，迸射出大量白浊。  
中国紧紧按住美国的头：“要都咽下去才是乖孩子哦。”美国闻言急急地吞咽着射入口中的白浊，但还是被呛到，白着脸咳了点出来。“不乖。”冷冰冰的两个字，随后他便被中国一把捞到了床上，双腿再次被打开，插入，肏弄。后穴到底被干了多久呢？他已经不知道了，他只知道，自己一直在被中国干。  
第二天醒来，美国发现自己被关在一个密闭的房间里。一整面墙都在放映他昨天从各角度被拍下来的淫荡样子。自己是多么色情啊，在中国的身下放浪形骸，和平时简直判若两人。他在录像里一脸情欲迷乱，腰和腿随着中国的顶弄不断扭动踢蹬着。  
逐渐的，大脑开始对自己迷乱的样子产生了反应，胯下的分身逐渐挺立起来，后穴一阵阵空虚，似乎是回忆起了昨晚的饕餮盛宴，开始渴望被插入什么能填满它的东西起来。  
美国环顾了一圈，发现有床前有一个小摄像头，好几个性玩具放在枕边以及枕头上的一张字条。【给我好好在那个小镜头面前玩弄自己，我回家满不满足你，取决于你在镜头里的表现和后面的湿软度——CN】美国拿起了玩具，涂上润滑液缓缓送进身体里：“现在就只有玩具吗……”欲求不满地玩弄着自己，美国在煎熬中等待着中国回来。他对着镜头，在床上扭动着身体，声线暗哑地叫着中国的名字，经历一次又一次干高潮。  
不知过了多久，他从昏睡中被叫醒。中国的手里端着一托盘好吃的：“呦，辛苦啦。”他先去检查了一下摄像机内的录像，随后将饭菜递给了美国。“做的不错，这是你应得的奖励。”他捏了捏美国的脸。  
美国夹紧了双腿，紧张地吃着饭，为了补充在一分一秒的等待中流失的体力，他尽可能的吃掉更多。可是中国不想让他这么干，等美国吃到了一半，他便伸手将托盘拿走了：“等我好好检查过你的劳动成果再给你喽。”  
呜咽着，美国对着中国打开双腿，粉色的肉穴含着跳蛋，献媚似的扭动着臀部，渴望被对方插入肏弄。  
中国拿出跳蛋，将手指插进去检查着：“嗯，还算不错。”随后中国抽出满是液体的手指，放入美国的嘴里让他舔干净之后，解开了裤子，将自己的欲望插入了美国期待已久的后穴。  
中国欣赏着录下来的美国自渎影像，在美国耳边低语道：“看来你很喜欢那根假阴茎？”当美国看见中国拿起那根尺寸不小的玩具时不禁害怕地打起了哆嗦：“太…太粗了……不、不行……啊啊啊啊！”中国把那根假阴茎同自己的欲望一起插进美国的屁股里，美国感觉自己的身体要被撕裂开了，他尖叫着扭动着想要逃离这个几乎酷刑的行为。可中国铁钳一般的双手紧紧捉住了他的腰，让他的前列腺被两根粗硬的物什一起顶弄。  
他的哭叫带着呻吟，让中国的心不禁颤了几分，带上了一丝心疼。可是美国的声音太动人心弦了，于是他狠下心来没有停止胯下的动作。听着对方的声音逐渐软糯下来，带上享受愉悦的音调。  
[已经，已经不行了…屁股里…屁股里被干得乱七。八糟的……]一下下随着动作前后摇摆着，美国浑身像是没了骨头，趴伏在床上乖顺地接受着中国的肏弄[要…要坏掉了……身体…越来越奇怪了……]他发出微弱的哼哼，眼角溢出泪水。  
美国放荡地扭动着腰，后穴被中国干得几近麻木，只知道每一次有东西插进来就张开迎合，拔出去时就微微吸住。粉嫩柔软的穴肉在一次次猛力抽插撞击之下，委屈巴巴地涨出诱人的红色。一股股精液填满了他的身体，美国愉悦地昂起头颅，尖叫着吐出粉红的舌头，嘴角溢出少许来不及下咽的唾液，被肏干出的泪水挂在眼角。随后他倒在中国胸前，软得不成样子。  
美国发出细不可闻的声音，向中国求饶着：“不行了……China……真的……不行了……”中国拔掉玩具，伸手抬起他的下巴：“是吗？”他又往美国的身体里顶了一下：“下次还敢不敢了？”“不……”美国趴在中国的肩头，眼角带着泪花，嘴唇缓缓蹭着中国的脖颈，“再也……不敢了……”中国轻轻地吻着他柔软的唇瓣，缓缓地操着美国，中国的眼神带上了几分温柔。美国小声地喘息着，他已经没有力气叫了，只能发出微弱的呻吟。  
中国缓缓拔出插在美国身体里的性器，把他从床上抱了下来。一路上美国都在昏睡着，这两天过于激烈的性事让他完全失去了精力，而从他后穴里溢出的白浊滴了一路，一直延伸到了浴室……


End file.
